Oathbreaker
by Lucio O
Summary: How exactly do you stop something from jeopardizing everything you worked for, even though no one else knows of its existence? My choice was to fight it in secret. I even forsakened our oath to stop this threat. I know it would lead to death, but I accepted that. So why? Why are you the one that is in my arms when I should be the one lying in the snow?


**Oathbreaker**

* * *

Struggling did nothing to help me. The guards held me down as I called out his name. A metallic scent invaded my nostrils as the red blotches on my face trailed down slowly.

His eyes were locked on to mine, a hint of confusion flashed before the amethysts glossed over. The vibrant purple dulled by the welcoming of death.

I felt my heart ache in a way I've never felt before. There was pain at my father's departure. There was anguish at my mother's accident. But this—I never thought I'd experience.

When the furs on his body stopped rising and falling, the guards let me go to leave and I scrambled over to him, I held him in my arms.

"Yugi," As much as it fell on deaf ears, I couldn't help but say it. "This was my price to pay—mine!"

Another wave of anguish rushed through me and I couldn't hold it back any longer. My tears mingled with the red on my face, the red in the snow, the red on his neck.

* * *

 ** _A Year Prior_**

I was working on important documents and reading intel from my spy network in other kingdoms as my job as advisor to the king has been old enough for a harmonious rythym to be found.

Yugi and I actualized that goal of his, and we both intended on making it something worth the Wintermen's support.

Those south of us have heard of the news. Some praised his accomplishments, others...not so much. Granted, Yugi was from a lesser noble house. Lower than my own, in fact.

It wouldn't negate the fact he had the ability to accomplish what he has. The Winterlands operate differently, so their customs don't work for us.

Bad news for us, some don't care about customs or differences—unless said differences are a threat to their potential increase in power.

I opened the last letter of the night and read its contents.

 _Advisor,_

 _After working my way through the local intrigue members, I have found out that King Dartz is making alliances in hopes to invade the Winterlands, despite our alliance in trade._

 _Tristan_

 _Dartz of the Isles_ , I thought. This was bad. He wasn't a naysayer, and because we have trade alliance, going to Yugi with this would be hard to prove. So I made a decision, keep it quiet and put Dartz in a position where I'm most needed for his invasion to even work.

* * *

 ** _Six Months Prior_**

Dartz seemed to have made pacts with Springgarden, the Tandunes, and Marshers. All naysayers of Yugi. Tristan has found out that Dartz only wishes to have control over our iron ore the best out of the kingdoms, while the other three want decentralization.

My goal of making him and I the only link to the Winterlands was fruitful. My only worry is that my espionage would be revealed—Yugi most definitely wouldn't take it lightly. Despite my poison laced lies to Dartz, I am _lying_ to him. I am _betraying_ him.

I blatantly abandoned my oath. _But would I rather our work be for naught?_ It wrought my brain every night. I was so conflicted.

* * *

 ** _Two Weeks Prior_**

"Lord Sennen," a young servant knocked on my office door.

"Open," I put my quill down and looked up.

"M'lord, King Yugi summoned you to the council room," my eyes widened.

"We don't have a meeting today," I replied confused.

"I was only told to tell you that you've been summoned," he said.

"Very well, thank you for the message," I get up and point to a bowl with nuts and berries. "Help yourself to some if you're hungry."

I walked to the council room, opening the door to see Yugi look up, his face is expressionless whilst in his lonesome.

"Yugi—" I started but was immediately interrupted with a hand.

"I've gotten word that you've been speaking with the King of the Isles. Is it _true_ ," Yugi asked promptly.

"Yes, I have. Why—" I was stopped from talking again.

"Does this act of espionage have anything to do with his plot to wage war on us," Yugi asked, he stood from his seat with a piece of parchment in his other hand.

He found out in the worst way possible and I have no way to defend myself.

"It does not," I said. I'm not sure if it would've done me any good to say more than that. He sighed softly, I saw nothing but confliction swirling in his expressions.

He took out _Darkness_ and played with its edge.

"You lied to me. You betrayed me, Yami," he said, he seemed disappointed. I know I would be too.

I could argue my case, I could explain everything with Dartz. I can beg him to believe me, but I made an oath. There would've been nothing but death awaiting me if I decided to forsaken the pact between us.

"I did nothing wrong, Yugi, I'll start with that," I said, straightening my posture. "In fact, my deeds will prove effectively better for our success. However..."

I stopped because I know that my words would hurt to hear. Especially because of the circumstances.

"Go on," he said. He was curt, perhaps even steeling himself for what I'd say. _Darkness'_ edge still being taunted.

"If saving our hard work means I must lie to you. That I must be perceived as betraying you. That I must forsaken my oath to you. Then, damn it, Yugi. Call me an oathbreaker."

I had found a sense of resignation in my words. Not in the _I give up_ kind, but in the _I've accepted what I did_ kind. The kind that is often thought of those who step forward not for glory, not for power, but the greater good.

He wouldn't respond to my statement, he'd simply have guards lock me in my room with no possible way of communicating with anyone with the exception of food.

Part of me would've found the dungeons more fitting. Though, another part of me is pained by the situation. I didn't want him to find out. At the very least, not like this...

* * *

 _Not like this_ , the mantra played incessantly through my head.

I was supposed to die. My blood was the one _Darkness_ was meant to taste. I was the pawn that was meant to be sacrificed. My oath was the one that was broken. So why was it he that laid in my arms rather than me on the snow?

I don't understand why, and I don't think I'll ever know.

* * *

A.N:

And here lies the ending of these three oneshots. I did very much enjoy doing this! If you enjoyed, how about a review about what you liked? Writers do provide material to get feedback, without it we feel stale and that can lead to burnouts and hiatuses.

Anyways, nothing to say? How about answering a question I'd like to pose: _**Who really broke their oath to the other?**_

Till next time~ Maybe I'll get back into my romance oneshots...I've been feeling an urge to do a follow up to _Committed_.

-Lucio


End file.
